


20 moments in 50 years

by Skyuni123



Series: One-Off Media Ficlets [19]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s10e20 Unending, F/F, F/M, Introspection, Lists, M/M, Slice of Life, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyuni123/pseuds/Skyuni123
Summary: (Or, a Non-Definitive List of What Happened on the Odyssey while it was Stuck in the Time-Dilation Field.)
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Daniel Jackson/Vala Mal Doran/Cameron Mitchell/Teal'c
Series: One-Off Media Ficlets [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1108839
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	20 moments in 50 years

1\. Waiting. 

2\. Waiting.

3\. Culinary experimentation. It only takes so long to become completely fed up of the food you’re used to eating, and try something new. Vala and Cam went through all the junk food they could think of from Earth, and then started making their own. Something that became vaguely popular for nearly a year was a lizard-like creature from one of the planets Vala knew well, fried up with a Dorito-flavoured coating. Everyone else adamantly refused to try it. 

4\. Pining. 

5\. Seriously. So much pining. From whom? From  _ everyone. _

6\. It was mostly pining for the outdoors. To feel the wind blow on their faces, hear the sound of waves and seagulls. Teal’c pined for Chulak. Meditation helped, but it wouldn’t get him quite close to the feeling of the forest floor under his feet, and the scent of the trees. It wasn’t quite enough. 

7\. Movie nights. Whenever Cam could drag Sam away from her experimentation for long enough, he’d sit down with her and watch whatever film she wanted to watch. Sometimes it was sci-fi. Sometimes it wasn’t. They did a three month marathon of every single rom-com that everyone had on their portable drives. Cam was only doing it to make sure Sam got a rest. He definitely didn’t enjoy it. Definitely not. 

8\. Movie nights, with everyone. They ran through the classics pretty fast, until they were watching terrible things, awful films that other members of the crew had brought on board with them and left when they’d beamed off. The worst was  _ Plan 9 from Outer Space,  _ but obviously Vala loved it.

9\. Staring out into space, wallowing. 

10\. Staring out into space, wallowing in ennui and wondering when it would all be over.

11\. Questionable medicinal substances. The Asgard core could make anything, within reason, and it wasn’t too much of a stretch to get it to replicate some little things that were slightly more fun to play with. They’d needed too, anyway. There was no real doctor on board, and by year two, Vala’s insomnia was getting to the point where it needed treatment. 

12\. Napping.

13\. Napping in strange places.

14\. Napping in the  _ strangest  _ places.

“Should we wake him?” Sam whispered, looking down at Cam, who was hunched over the window in the 302 bay, looking out into space.

“Nah.” Daniel replied, looking down at their leader with a fair amount of weariness in his eyes. “Get him a pillow and leave him there. Hell, I’ll join him.” 

It was the first time they’d seen Cam sleep in about a week.

15\. Holidays. They all began to blur into one after a while, but the first year, and maybe the second, it was nice to sit around a dinner table with each other, eat, drink and be merry. After that, it began to grate.

16\. Tears. So many tears. It was, Daniel had mused, sometime within Year 18, a little like an Arthurian fable. Six knights, trapped in a bind of their own making, did but cry enough tears to drown themselves in. It wasn’t very poetic.

17\. Tears.

She didn’t even need to say it, the look on her face was enough. Sam was crying, tears streaking silently down her face, on her seat in the lab.

The mirage of Thor stood at her back, silent, helpless, useless. 

“You’ll find it.” Daniel said, and drew her into his arms. He kissed her on her head, and pretended that he wasn’t feeling the urge to cry as well. “You’ll find it.” 

18\. Rollerskating? Vala replicated some rollerskates, and then Cam did as well - he’d been on the ice hockey team back in college, and while it wasn’t quite the same, he was still decent, then so did Teal’c and Daniel. They even got Landry on skates once, too, after a night with perhaps slightly too much alcohol. 

19\. Anger. They fought. Obviously they fought. They fought about everything. The circumstances, who’d stuck them there - it always came down to the team, not to one person, no-one wanted to or could blame Sam - the quality of the food, the lack of sunlight, not enough air, too much air, not enough space. They fought. They fought  _ a lot.  _

20\. Sex. So much sex. Everywhere and anywhere. With anyone, at any time. Landry must have known, but was clearly ignoring it for his own good. It was a clear flouting of military rules - those about fraternisation, those about Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell, but it wasn’t as though they had anyone to tell it to.  
  


Vala flirted with everyone, ensnaring Daniel almost immediately, despite his protests  to the contrary. She kissed Cam at Christmas dinner, and even managed to try out  her talents with Teal’c and Sam once or twice. (It was a  _ long  _ fifty years.)

Cam was passionate. Angry. Powerful. It was his annoyance with the situation and his desire for the outdoors all wrapped into one. He was good at it, so fucking good, but it didn’t necessarily come from a place that was healthy.

Teal’c mostly stayed out of it, content with internal thinking and meditation. Mostly, being the operative word, however. He knew what he was doing, when it came down to it. 

Daniel was gentler, kinder. More careful. He could get annoyed - and they’d all seen that, but he was nothing like that in bed. He knew what he was doing, knew how to make anyone feel good, was excellent stress relief. He could massage the tension out of anyone’s shoulders, if given the opportunity. 

Sam very rarely partook, and only if she was dragged away from her work long enough to actually sit back and relax. She didn’t really regret it. 

And then, there was a couple of nights where the wine had been flowing, and progress had been made, and there had been a certain gleam in everyone’s eyes… Those were the nights that no-one ever remembered, but certainly felt.

  
  


In the end, it was enough, that they were all there. For the explosion, for the end. 

Staring out into the face of their own a little bit better when they were all there to  see it. 

**Author's Note:**

> writing for dead fandoms yayyyyyyy
> 
> hit me up on [ tumblr ](http://eph-em-era.tumblr.com)


End file.
